Public cloud service providers offer hardware and software systems within their provider networks for use by their customers. Customers can request resources within the provider network to be created and launched for the customers. Examples of resources may include storage resources, processing resources, streaming resources, etc. Many customers use the provider network to host applications created by the customer, and the service provider may offer numerous application development tools which are usable by developers to create the applications that execute on the provider's network. A developer (a person that creates an application) may access the development tools through a developer's portal which may be a graphical user interface rendered in, for example, a browser on the developer's workstation to create the various resources for a given application, edit the resources of the application, test the application, etc.
The development tools may include numerous services that can be used by developers to create any of variety of resources. For example, a table creation tool may allow the developer to create a particular table, give it a name, and specify its structure (e.g., the type of data it is to contain and how the data is structured in the table). A developer may create numerous tables for a given application and may create other resources as well, such as software environments in which customized code is executed when needed as triggered by a developer-specified event. Data to be stored in the tables may be from a data stream and another development tool may permit the developer to create the data streams and specify the type and an amount of data to be included in the stream. Some service providers may offer numerous development tools for use by the developers and such tools may be accessible through nested drop-down menus or other navigable user interface mechanisms provided in the developer portal.